Mr Tambourine Man
by Werewolves-Oh-My
Summary: As Order missions and Auror tasks mount up, Remus and Sirius come up with a novel way of keeping in touch... RLSB


**Disclaimer. I own nothing. This is based on a challenge that you can see on my profile. It was meant to be quite fluffy, but, well... it sort of wrote itself, and didn't end up quite like I imagined. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Gaps of less than 10 days have a "-" between them. Any more than ten days has a horizontal ruler. **

* * *

It all began one stormy Christmas, a month or so after Remus had jokingly suggested tying bells to Sirius' ankles so he could keep track of the pureblood. As the couple tore into their respective presents, an eyebrow was raised as Remus found a tambourine amongst one set of shredded paper.

"I couldn't find any bells." Sirius had grinned, resting his chin on his partner's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. "But this muggle thing made a jingly sound, and I figured that would do..." Remus had laughed, putting the tambourine on Sirius' head like a mutated halo. He placed a chaste kiss on the smiling lips in front of him, before Sirius deepened the kiss, pulling the werewolf astride him as he fell backwards, letting the tambourine roll off his head.

Amidst the paper, the tambourine was forgotten, lost in amongst knitted socks from grandparents and boxes of cheap chocolate as the two young men lost one another in kisses, working their way towards the bedroom in fevered passion.

* * *

It was March by the time the tambourine appeared again. Dawn was breaking when Sirius' call alarm (Remus had nicknamed it the 'do-gooder watch', a small wristwatch that aurors wore so Moody could call them in at any time) started vibrating. Sirius was searching desperately through the house for a piece of paper, needing to write a note for Remus before he left to answer Moody's call, but finding none, until his hand hit a box that jingled. Digging in, he grabbed the tambourine, scribbling the note quickly upon the canvas that covered one side of the instrument.

_22/03/80_

_Hey Rem, Moody's called me in to help with something. I should be back in a day or so, don't worry too much about me! I love you so much, Pads xx_

He jangled the tambourine once more, knowing Remus' enhanced hearing would most likely pick up on the soft music. The werewolf usually insisted on Sirius using the front door to exit their flat before he apparated away, so that he knew that Sirius had left, but Sirius hoped the light music would suffice as he placed the tambourine on the stool and apparated to the Ministry, Remus looking around the bedroom blearily as he left.

* * *

When Sirius returned home that night, after unsticking some rookie aurors from the ceiling after their encounter with an angry Acromantula-human hybrid, Remus was no where to be found. Sirius had frowned, noticing a heavy scrawl on the tambourine, which had evidently been magically cleaned after Sirius' note so that it could be used once more.

_**22/03/80**_

_**You could have woken me to tell me you were leaving, you know. It wasn't that early! Dumbledore called a meeting for some members of the Order, he said he understood why you couldn't make it. I'll be back late, don't wait up. I've left some pizza in the oven, if you're hungry. Love you too, Moony xx**_

Sirius smiled lightly, tracing his hands over the tambourine lightly before treading into the kitchen, eating what was left of the pizza before falling into bed, too tired to wait up for his lover.

* * *

The next morning followed the same pattern, Sirius shaking the small tambourine before he apparated to the Ministry, a small note scribbled across the drum.

_23/03/80_

_Oh Moonykins, you know that if I woke you up I wouldn't be able to drag myself away from you! You're just too lovely, dear. It pains me as it is, just having to peel myself away from your inanimate form. Once again, Moody's called me in early, the bastard, so I couldn't even have a quick fumble with you after we missed out on each other's company last night! I'm devastated. We must make up for this great misjustice tonight, I'll try and get home early so we can have some quality time together. Love you! Px_

_-  
_

_**26/03/80**_

_**I'm so sorry I missed you tonight, Pads. Dumbledore's sent me up to Scotland for a week on an urgent mission to try and convince some Werewolves not to join Greyback's pack. I can't believe I'm not going to see you for a week, it will be pure torture. Oh, and Lily and James called before, they found out the sex of the baby. Call them over if you want to know it. We have no milk nor bread in, could you get some when you go to the corner store for your smokes so that there's some in if Lily wants tea when they come round? You're an angel (albeit a very kinky one!) xx**_

_**-  
**_

_30/03/80_

_I know you wont get this for another few days, but I've been called away on Auror business. I'll be abroad for about 2 weeks, I don't know how I'll live that long without you. James will be going too so Lily will probably need some company (though her mood swings are turning more into swings of the fist at the moment, so you may want to keep your distance). She's looking after the owls and your cat. I'm looking after your heart. I'll see you in a few weeks, Pxx_

* * *

_**16/04/80**_

_**I hope this mission of yours finishes soon, your half of the bed has been getting cold! If you get back today, I'm sorry, I've had to go and deal with some Order things, but I will be home by the evening. Mxx**_

_-_

_20/04/80_

_Last night was magic. Shame Moody called me now, I was looking forward to some morning after sex. Love you too much xx_

-

_**30/04/80 **_

_**I'm going over to Ireland to help with the Vampire uprising. Will be fine, big group of us going. Can you pick up some groceries? All that's left in the fridge is 2 kegs of beer (the ones you bought to celebrate baby Harry's 6 months in the womb anniversary) and some off milk. I miss Hogwarts, when I could see you everyday. This once a week thing isn't sitting well with me. Love you. xx**_

_-_

_1/05/80_

_Beer's gone. xx_

_-  
_

_**3/05/80**_

_**Well, thanks for informing me... I've gone to the grocery store, hopefully you'll be back by the time I'm done and we can have some fun time! Love Remus Lupin. I also answer too Moony, Moonikins, Rem, the pale one and 'oi! you!'. xx**_

_**-  
**_

_4/05/80_

_Last night was intense, Moons. Gods, its nothing short of a miracle that I found you amongst the Hogwarts masses back in our school days. If 'we' hadn't happened, I don't think I could have ever been happy... Anyway, as per usual, my slave driver's decided I didn't work hard enough yesterday, and so has called me in for my daily early morning whipping... Now, if you were the one holding the whip, I might be a bit more reciprocative... There's a box of chocolates in the fridge that I meant to give you last night, but I was slightly distracted by the illegal things you were doing to my privates, and although it wont be half as much fun if I don't get to see you eat them, you can have a few today and I'll use my imagination. Love you xx_

_

* * *

_

_18/05/80_

_Where the hell are you? I come home two weeks ago, the night after the best sex of my entire life, and you're gone, with not even a note left! Dumbledore told me you'd been dragged away rather suddenly, but screw Dumbledore, there's always time to leave something! Gods, I miss you. I've been called away, I wont be back until the 23rd, and if you come back, Remus Lupin, you better not bloody disappear again! x_

_

* * *

_

**07/06/80**

**What is this contraption? Some sort of drum? It jingles! How magical... Anyway, I popped over to see you guys, expecting to be horrified by some horrifically graphic sex, but neither of you were in. I must admit, I am slightly disappointed, less by the fact that I wont get to witness you copulating and more by the fact that I don't get to embarrass Remus, but Que Sera Sera. Anyway, this jinglymabob was by the door and had a pen on it, so I figured it was okay to write on it. Lily's due in less than two months. It was time to make this crap official. You two are Godparents. No, you don't have a choice over the matter, and no, Moons, I don't care if you can't legally be a godparent due to your furry little problem. You two are responsible for my son if me and Lily screw up or go mental or kick the bucket. Good luck with that. I love you two Tilly Mints, don't stay up too late! Prongs (I'm not leaving kisses, I'm afraid I don't swing that way, much to Peter's disappointment, though if I were to swing that way, Remus would be my first victim! I'm so much better than that mangy dog you're seeing now, sweetheart...)**

**

* * *

**

**8/07/80**

**Where ARE you both? I don't come by often, but every time I do you're out (well, excluding that time a week ago when I did manage to walk in on you two fornicating, which was both amusing and terrifying...). I miss you both. I feel like I've lost my parents. Which is odd. Can you imagine if you both were my parents? God, I can imagine Sirius trying to give me the birds and the bees talk, and Remus trying to soothe me with tea every time Lily rejected me when we were teens... Ah, what a crazy life we would lead... Anyway, come round to the Potter residence next time you're in town so we can have dinner or go to the pub or something. Prongs.**

_9/07/80_

_Rem? Prongs is right, we need to meet up at some point. I feel like I'm living with a stranger, I see you so little at the moment. I'm home until after the baby pops out. Quality time until then? I love you, Pxx_

**10/07/80**

**God you're a sappy git. Anyway. Once again, you're out (Though I assume just for groceries or something) and Moony called Lily to say he will be home tomorrow and staying until after my Prongslet is sprogged, so perhaps we can talk face to face for a bit, instead of through this damned tambourine? That will be nice. Prongs.**

_**

* * *

2/08/80**_

_**Harry's amazing, isn't he? Can you apologise to Lily that I had to leave the christening so early, but I don't think God would appreciate a werewolf in such a Holy ceremony anyway! I'll be gone for a few days. Much love xx**_

_5/08/80_

_I'b lve you si muuch + I cant bleve you'fe not cum baaaac yrt! WHY wont yu cum bac? I misss yu + the alohocol isnt a replaicement xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**8/08/80**_

_**I came in at midday and you were passed out on the kitchen floor. You stink of beer, there's empty bottles everywhere and the last note on this thing looked like it had been written by a five year old. I've put you in bed, there's some sobering tonic next to you. Don't do anything dangerous until your head is clear again. Rem xx**_

_9/08/80_

_How would I live without you? I'll only have a few a day from here on in, promise. No more drinking till I'm ill. Its just, seeing how happy James and Lily are with Harry, I can't help wish we were more like that. Not the baby bit, I'm okay with just stealing Harry as and when it suits me, but more the whole being together forever and being with each other for at least an hour a day. When did we stop doing that? Pads x_

_**10/08/80**_

_**I'm the only werewolf in the order, and you're one of the best aurors around. We're both relatively irreplaceable in our respective jobs, and that's why we've stopped being Pads and Moony, and started being Remus and Sirius. We're 21, we've got our whole lives ahead of us, and if we need to go through this rough patch to survive the war then at least we can come out the other side and have a bit more Pads and Moony time. In the mean time, we'll just have to steal kisses as and when we can. Rx**_

_11/08/80_

_I watched Rocky Horror show today on muggle telly. I'm definitely Frank-n-Furter, and you can be my rocky rororororoohhor. Your libido certainly hasn't been controllllled. Nor mine. Cold shower anyone? I'd much rather have you. xxxxxxx_

_**12/08/80**_

_**I thought you were giving up drinking? I'm going for a few days, I'll be back on the 18th. Love you. xx**_

_18/08/80_

_Gone drinking. Don't wait up. P_

_20/08/80_

_You're still not back? Eh, I made some friends at a club last night. Went out with James. He seemed tired, said 'Arry's been keeping him up. I don't think Lily's putting out, he had a face like custard all night. He'll get over it, I'm sure. xx_

_26/08/80_

_Still not home. I miss you. This tambourine is starting to get quite full. Even though I know you're not home, I keep shaking it whenever I leave home, as if I need to tell the house I'm leaving. Maybe next time I won't come back. Please come home soon. I miss you. My new friends and I went to the pub last night. They're quite an interesting bunch. Might meet up with them again tomorrow. Pxx _

_**28/08/80**_

_**What the hell was yesterday about?! I come in at midday and you're off your head on more than just booze. I know the worry of the war is weighing heavily on you, Pads, its affecting us all, but you can't just drink or smoke it all away. As for the woman in there, she said you'd been too drunk to actually do anything, but still, what the hell were you playing at, bringing her to our apartment? Do you love me at all? Or are you just looking for an easy lay? I'm sure there are plenty of whores in Hogsemead that can service you if that's what you're looking for. I'm going to stay with James and Lily for a few days. Don't even think of coming near until you've sobered up and detoxed a bit; if you come near Harry in the state you were in yesterday, Lily will tear you apart with her bare hands. **_

_**1/09/80**_

_**I'm going on an Order mission. Will be gone for a few weeks. I miss Sirius, not the drunken impersonation of Sirius that's been occupying the flat for the last few weeks, but the real Sirius, that spends his days reading Motorbike magazines, eating ham and mayo sandwiches and trying to coerce me into having sex. If you see him around, tell him to call me. **_

_5/09/80_

_Where the hell have you disappeared to? Dumbledore wont tell me, you wont tell me, the world wont tell me! Peter seems to know, but he's being all coy about it, and James is too worried about Lily and Harry to even notice you're going so often! I love you, you know I do, and if you're trapped in some death eater werewolf coven, I will help you get out. But you've got to help me help you, Remus. I can't bear this anymore! We don't talk, we don't kiss, we just write notes on this damned tambourine! This is it, this tambourine has become our relationship. I need YOU, damn it, not some damned musical instrument! _

* * *

Sirius sat up sharply as his sensitive ears picked up the gentle jangling of a tambourine, early one friday morning. Bottles clinked around him, reminding him of the copious flow of alcohol coursing through his blood from the night before. Wincing against the dawn light, his hand patted its way across the bed, desperately searching for soft flesh. When he found none, he jumped out of bed knowing something was wrong, hangover be damned, and sprinted to where the Tambourine lay, feeling the residual energy of an apparition hanging in the air.

_**06/09/80**_

_**I love you. I'm sorry my Griffindor courage failed me and I had to do this in the middle of the night, but I couldn't leave when your eyes were looking at me, open and emotive and so, so beautiful. I don't deserve your forgiveness, your time, your love. You'll always own my heart. **_

Sirius closed his eyes tightly, before his lips mouthed _I love you _slowly, with tired numbness. Dragging himself to back to their empty bedroom, he grabbed some essentials, throwing clothes, photo frames and mementoes into plastic bags.

He swept through the living room, picking up anything of value to his heart on his way, until he reached the tambourine once more. Turning to face the empty flat, he stared blankly at the badly lit room, the empty chairs and the silent decor. He picked up the tambourine, shaking it twice with his eyes tightly shut, before placing it back where it belonged and apparating away for the last time.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it, like I said at the beginning, it was completely different to what I imagined when I started writing, mainly as I knew that the time frame meant I had to have an unhappy ending for the poor puppies... Any requests or suggestions for future stories would be muchly appreciated! xx**


End file.
